Every Time
by wellrunaway
Summary: Set during sixth year, Dumbledore appoints Hermione and Draco heads a year early to fulfill an idea of bringing school unity to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a big twist on the typical Head Boy/Girl Dramione. It is set during sixth year because Dumbledore appointed them early for special reasons. It will generally follow the third year plot, but add more Dramione to it and have a few twists. Thank you to Iris-tPSoLC for reminding me that people can't read my mind and suggesting to overview the plot.

PROLOGUE:

Each year came back to this. Being at the Burrow before starting term was like being amidst a hurricane, people ran into each other on the small flight of stairs. Eggs, bacon, and toast were piled on the kitchen table, free for hands to grab and run. Hermione wanted to say that it was no different now, after the war. But it was.

It wasn't just the difference of fewer people going. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were returning thing year. It was a different atmosphere; there was still bustle, but there was more tension. When people bumped into each other, there were hasty apologies; no jokes or laughter. If you stopped in the kitchen, you had to pretend you didn't see the tears silently falling from Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione snagged the last bit of toast as she arrived on the bottom floor with a packed truck. Ron and Harry were looking out the window, speaking in low voices about something. She was about to join them when she heard Molly quietly ask her to check on Ginny.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." She replied, plodding up the steps and into her friend's room. Ginny was sitting on the bed, quietly packing up a picture of her brothers and her all together; this photo was taken before Voldemort returned, before the war. It was the family in Egypt, everyone there. Together.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered. Ginny's head shot up, eyes red. "It's time to go. And I didn't see you eat anything all morning. Let's go downstairs." Ginny nodded, a slight flush creeping across her face.

"There you are!" Molly said when the girls returned. "We need to go as soon as possible. Yes, yes Ginny, grab some toast." The mother hen rushed them all out of the house and into a Ministry car.

Platform 9¾ was bustling, as it always was on September the first. The noises of owls and cats were faint comparing to the roar of talking. People were hugging and crying, but the general feel was hopeful. Hogwarts was still open and a majority of the students were returning to resume their school where they had left off.

The four were greeted by many people and generally stared at for their part in ending the war. Harry had his arm around Ginny. Ron's fingers were intertwined with Hermione's. Ron and Hermione had been "dating" for the entire summer, it couldn't really be called dating since they never really went out without Harry and Ginny.

Hermione separated from Ron with a quick kiss. She had to be up front as Head Girl to instruct the prefects on their duties for this coming year. As she proceeded to the front compartment, a sign over it stating 'Heads', it got quieter. She opened the door to see a boy with blonde hair sitting alone. He looked out the window, barely recognizing her presence.

Hermione cleared her throat and the Head Boy turned to face her. "Ah, Granger. I assumed it would be you." He drawled, a slight smirk playing on his thin lips.

"Hello, Malfoy."


	2. Home

CHAPTER ONE: HOME

The tension in the compartment was evident. Hermione perched rigidly in the corner farthest away from the Slytherin, opening the book that had been under her arm. She could feel his eyes on her intensely, warming her cheeks into a flush. She snapped the spine of her novel shut. "Malfoy, what is it?"

"Well, Granger, we're expected to be informing the new prefects of their duties but you're neglecting your position by reading." Draco answered coolly, watching her reaction as it crossed her features. The crinkle of her nose and furrow of her brows.

"I suppose it is." The Gryffindor admitted, surprised she had forgotten the speech she and Ron had gotten two years ago. It had been simple and to the point, but she hoped she could condense it even more. "You know, we must pretend we can actually stand being in the same room together. And you can't scare them."

"I'm Head Boy now; I can do as I please." The blonde sneered at her. "Let's go, Granger. Get this bloody orientation over with." He rose from the window seat he had occupied. His pace was brisk as he walked back the way Hermione had already trodden until he reached a car with a glistening sign proclaiming prefects. He looked back and Hermione motioned for him to open the door with a sour look on her face.

The 'orientation' went as to be expected, crisp and full of tension. The two Heads nearly had a row about how to conduct oneself. Draco had piped up to say that no one could really punish the prefects for bad behavior, except teachers and the Heads. Hermione had been surprised and immediately became angry, assuring them that she would monitor how they were using their power. One thing she had always disliked was how Ron handled his appointment to Prefect, intimidating first years, even if it was a joke.

After, the Gryffindor slammed the car door shut, whirling to face her fellow Head. "What was that trick, Malfoy? You're Head Boy, you should at least take responsibility. Or pretend to." She hissed at his retreating back.

"Shut it, Mudblood. I didn't ASK to be in the position. I didn't smarm around school boasting about how I'm such a know-it-all." Malfoy retorted without even turning around. His comment had the wording of an insult but his voice was one of the thoroughly exasperated, not his usually cruel tone. Hermione halted; she didn't want her year to go like this, all arguments and nothing successful.

Heaving a sigh, Hermione continued after the blonde. "Look Malfoy." He looked at her with his silvery eyes, strangely empty of the usual annoyance. "I understand it's unorthodox for Dumbledore to have picked two sixth years but that doesn't mean you can shove it in everyone's face. I don't know why Dumbledore picked us, but the least we can do is prove his judgment right. So, let's do a good job and at least pretend that for the year we can stand each other. Alright?" The Gryffindor huffed, hands on her hips. She was standing in the compartment's doorway with Draco sitting by the window again, blankly meeting her gaze.

The Slytherin nodded silently, turning his gaze from her to the windows. Hermione released all her tense energy in one breath, closing her eyes. Somehow, this year felt different. Aside from the fact that her and Ron had worked out their feelings for each other and were dating, this year felt like it would be better than the rest. She had gotten in the NEWT classes she wanted to take and she had received the mysterious message from Dumbledore about becoming Head Girl.

The train hissed and slowed, causing Hermione to require her hands to steady herself against the doorframe. Malfoy abruptly stood, grabbing his things. "Going to stand all night, Granger?" He asked, refusing to look her in the eye. She complied by moving in the hallway. He walked briskly past her. His strange behavior caused the girl to wrinkle her brow. She grabbed her stuff and follow the direction he had gone in, descending from the front of the train.

"Ah 'Ermione!" Hagrid called loudly. "Nice teh see yer! Dumbledore need yer up in 'is office a'ter the feast. I've a'ready tol' Mister Malfoy."

"Thank you, Hagrid." The Head Girl said, smiling. "It's great to see you again." Her smile was tight; her brain focusing on other thoughts. Finally, she might get some answers.

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

Home – Daughtry

A/N: Well, I hope you guys like this first chapter. It's short, but I will work on getting the background stuff in the meeting with Dumbledore. Short in short of it is an alternate version of sixth year with Hermione and Draco becoming Heads a year early as a part of Dumbledore's unending genius.

Thanks to Smiley12341 for the review!


	3. The New Year

**CHAPTER TWO: THE NEW YEAR**

Hermione walked up the path to the carriages, hoping to see Harry, Ron, or Ginny among the robe-clad figures. She paced a bit, mind filled with what could possibly be going on. Seventh years were usually made heads but they had all been passed up for her and Malfoy. Malfoy was still as big a git as ever, but he seemed to have lost the heart for his insults. His protests and insults after the orientation did not seem whole-hearted in Hermione's opinion. His silvery eyes, normally full of hatred, had been empty. It seemed as if his mind was in a different place.

"Oy, Hermione!" The brunette made a sharp turn. The shout had extracted her from her thoughts and she wasn't exactly pleased about it. This could be the only time she had to think about everything until Dumbledore's office. Ron sidled up to her cheerfully, Harry and Ginny in tow. "How was the orientation?"

"It went fine. Let's snag a carriage for ourselves. Harry, Ginny, hurry up!" Hermione called, a tight smile playing across her features. She climbed into the nearest carriage, settling herself into a corner. The other Gryffindors piled in as well, Ron sliding next to her with Harry and Ginny cuddling across from them.

"So Hermione, who's the new Head Boy?" Harry asked, smiling. He had his arm leisurely around Ginny, who was grinning at her brunette friend.

Hermione gritted her teeth. "Malfoy." Her voice dripped with the displeasure and exhaustion she was feeling. They all had the reaction she expected: disgust. Ron gagged and muttered some choice words under his breath. Ginny frowned, puncturing her normally serene features with the dark expression. Harry gave a similar from, but something was behind his eyes.

"Hermione, you don't think you could…keep an eye on him." Harry said, anxiously. "I mean, after what we saw in Diagon Alley." He looked at her imploringly.

"Certainly not!" Hermione exclaimed. "He is NOT a Death Eater." She thought back on the scene they had spotted following Malfoy into Knockturn Alley. He had been discussing some sort of purchase at Borgin and Burke's, the darkest store of the lot. He had been very firm with the dealer, knowing what he required and refusing to change his stance on it. It seemed to be very important to him.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ron and Harry made the similar exclamations at the same time and the Head Girl rolled her eyes at how similar the pair could be. She shook her head briskly and pulled out a book, leaving them to chat with each other and give her looks for the rest of the ride.

The Beginning of the Year Feast had never been Hermione's favorite event. Sure, she enjoyed seeing the look of wonderment on the first years' faces, seeing the ceiling and all the people. But the crooning, she absolutely could not stand everyone and their sister simpering about their summers. There was a few people she actually wanted to hear stories from but hearing the same thing over and over was exhausting and unnecessary.

Unfortunately, the shiny silver badge flashing Head Girl had not gone unnoticed. All of the Gryffindors congratulated her, though a few seventh years gave her bitter looks. The other houses all gossiped quietly about this sudden change. Luna, however, had come to wish her good luck on her position in her usual bizarre way. Slytherins gave her disgusting looks; she was waiting to see Malfoy in some sort of animated story about how he had to fight off her bushy hair in the compartment or some other slander about her. What she did see of the blonde was surprising: he was alone, near the far end of the table, looking at the table in a melancholy fashion. Her heart gave a twinge of sympathy before she remembered it was Malfoy after all.

Dumbledore's speech was as she had expected it would be, about the reliance on each other in these dark times. His speaking skills were still as eloquent as ever, proving once again how wise he was and his worldly experience. Hermione clapped the most, because she was a great proponent to acceptance. It was obvious because of her heritage, her dream of universal equality. S.P.E.W. was a simple way to express her belief of rights and choices.

As ever, the boys were more excited about the appearance of food to discuss the speech with her so Hermione resigned herself to filling her plate with tidbits of everything, before the good pieces were gone. They had immediately begun discussing their favorite topic, Quidditch. It's not that she hated the sport, more that she didn't like hearing about it day in and day out. Ron would occasionally look to her for assent that he would make the team again and she would give small, reassuring smiles. Eventually the talk became too much and she pulled a miniscule book out of the pockets of her robes.

Hermione always did this to her literature. She would mutter Reducio whenever she was going anywhere and carried her current read in her pocket, never knowing when she may feel the need to immerse herself in the pages. She tapped the book whispering "Engorgio" under her breath. The book became a normal size. It was a paperback, beaten copy of an Agatha Christie novel. She always carried an Agatha Christie and Shakespeare with her, plus whatever she was reading the first time through. Hermione buried her nose in the pages, occasionally putting a forkful of her food into her mouth slowly.

Dinner passed reasonably quickly; Neville only knocked over one goblet this year and it didn't land in anyone's robes or food this time. Hermione had easily charmed it away before people made a large scene of laughing. Neville had blushed and muttered his thanks, turning back to his chicken and potatoes. After trifles and puddings of several different flavors, Dumbledore swept his hands and the tables magically cleared, leaving nothing but tablecloths of the house colors. Older students who knew the password and routine jumped up from the table and started making their way to the common rooms.

Hermione closed her book. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Dumbledore requested a meeting with Malfoy and I. I'm sure he is going to show us to our rooms." They all nodded and Ron planted a kiss on her cheek before they departed for the Gryffindor Tower. She looked around toward the Slytherin table, but did not see the white blonde locks among the ground of black-clad students. She waited and helped first years who seemed lost from the pack while the students pushed each other into the Entrance Hall.

Hermione turned the corner near Dumbledore's office and saw the blonde Slytherin standing near the statue leading up. The Gryffindor's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, then rose in realization. She didn't know the password, and it appeared he didn't either. As her footsteps approached, Malfoy whirled around. His face was etched with alarm but then transformed into distaste.

"Granger, got the bloody password?" The Head Boy snapped at her, scowling.

"No, Malfoy. I assumed you might have it." She replied tartly.

"Please, like that old man would put responsibility on me."

"You're Head Boy, aren't you?"

"What bollocks that is! Codger made a mistake there. I don't want this bloody position." He practically spat out the words. His features were tense. "I'm not a goody goody like you, Potter, and Weaselbee."

Hermione gave him a look of disapproval and leaned against the far wall. She shook her head, ending the conversation. She heard footsteps approaching the hallway they were currently in and she peered along it. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape walked in a rigid line, talking in hushed tones.

"Ah, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. There was some extra pudding in the staff room that I couldn't help but sampling." Dumbledore said fondly as he approached the students. "Now, to my office?" He raised his voice as if it were an inquisition, yet it was no such thing. "Sugar Quill."

With these to words the statue rotated upwards, bringing stairs out from under it's pedestal. Dumbledore and the other professors immediately stood and the moving stairwell, not looking at their Head students. Hermione pursed her lips and followed, brushing into Malfoy as he too climbed.

"Watch it, Granger." Malfoy hissed.

The Gryffindor dropped down a step. From there she looked at her dorm mate for the rest of the year. Draco Malfoy was all hard lines. Not only were the harsh features of his face, but also the sharp lines in his suit. His suit even seemed Muggle-made, which puzzled her greatly. All her thinking eliminated any time it took to reach the top of the stairwell and the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore had already seated himself behind his desk. Four seats were laid out in front of it; two seemingly softer and more elegant already occupied by the students' Heads of Houses. "Please, sit." He gestured to the other wooden chairs. Hermione sat and realized the were placed exceptionally close when Draco joined her. Too close.

"Excellent." The Headmaster said once they were settled. "I am not going to toy with you about my intentions. I have set a Slytherin and Gryffindor as Heads because we need unity. I have a simple task. It must be accomplished this year, before it is too late. The pair of you must socialize. I want you to sit with each other in all classes you share, walk to said classes as a pair, and make a point to talk in the halls. I have discussed this matter with your Heads-" He nodded at Snape and McGonagall "-and they have agreed that a show of friendship is what we need in this trying time." The old man folded his hands on his desk. One hand was a gruesome black color, but he covered it with the other.

Both the students looked at him in amazement. Thoughts racing through their heads, what would this year hold?

_So this is the new year,_

_And I have no resolutions,_

_For self-assigned penance_

_For problems with easy solutions_

The New Year – Death Cab for Cutie


	4. Safe Ride Home

**CHAPTER THREE: SAFE RIDE HOME**

Hermione was dumbstruck. She agreed with Dumbledore's intentions; unity was most important in these times. His methods, however, she did not approve of. Forcing her and Malfoy to play nice would end in disaster if you asked her. But being the accused "goody goody", she would not be the one to mess it up. She would try, or at least she wouldn't hex him unless he really deserved it. She peered at the boy sitting next to her. She couldn't read his expression, but she knew it could not be happy.

"No complaints, excellent." Dumbledore said, a small smile on his lips. "You've handled it better than I could have supposed. Professor McGonagall, please escort them to their rooms. Snape, I believe we have matters to discuss."

"Um, Headmaster." Hermione asked as Malfoy and McGonagall rose from their chairs. "Could I, uh, have a word in private?" She glanced at Snape quickly. He was frowning slightly but looking at the old man and not her.

"Of course Miss Granger. Could all three of you please excuse us?" Again the phrase appeared a question, though he knew they would obey. Snape was last to depart the room, casting a suspicious look at the pair remaining. "Muffliato." The Headmaster whispered. "Now, what seems to be wrong?"

"Well, sir." Hermione sighed, trying to figure out how to approach this. "Harry..Harry believes that Malfoy is a Death Eater. We, er, witnessed…something in Knockturn Alley. I don't think it means anything. Malfoy didn't actually leave with anything but Harry is convinced. I just…I don't know if this is best if he's right."

"Miss Granger, I understand your concerns. Malfoy has a dark reputation based on blood, but he is only a boy. He isn't capable of doing as evil things as his parents. If he was a Death Eater, it would be even better for you to influence him." Dumbledore said calmly. "Unity will be easier with the both of you providing excellent examples, I'm sure."

"Yes, Professor. I agree. Thank you." Hermione excused herself and opened the door. Snape was standing on the edge of the platform. He brushed past her, black robes sweeping and shut the office door. Hermione crinkled her brow and walked down the steps.

"Ah, Miss Granger." McGonagall said, noticing her pupil. "Alright, to your rooms. Follow me." Her boots made clacking noises as she led them down the hall. They went up a flight of stairs, luckily a non-moving one, and turned to find two suits of armor. One suit's breast plate bore a Gryffindor crest and the other a Slytherin. Between them was a tapestry of the lineage of the Founders. McGonagall turned to the pair. "Now, you must tap a suit of armor and say 'Vires in numerus' and underneath the tapestry shall be the door to your suite. It has everything you need." She turned and strode off. Hermione was slightly perplexed as to her early absence but remembered it was different than before. She was older; it wasn't a professor's job to baby sit her, but to equip her for her future.

When she turned back, Malfoy was disappearing underneath the tapestry. Hermione followed. The room was very much like the Gryffindor Common Rooms: warm fire, bookshelves, comfy couches and chairs. The colors were rich, chocolate browns. There were ornate tapestries, pictures of former head boys and girls lining the walls. They moved in their frames smiling at the rooms new occupants. The Slytherin had already crossed the room and went up the stairs, the floorboards creaked at the new use after months of quiet.

Hermione sighed. Hoping to quickly find her bedroom and think about whatever this was. The situation that had been forced upon her. She wondered if anyone had refused to be a Head before. She doubted it, and knew she would not be the first. She had secretly wanted this position from the start. It gave her privileges, but also opportunities to help. Wouldn't being the face of unity be the biggest help in her power? There was a long hall way with two side doors and one at the very end. Only one door was still shut and she walked towards it, for it was closest. Hermione knocked lightly.

"This is my room. The other one is yours. The end one is the bathroom." Came a voice. It wasn't the normal harsh tone, nor the drawl she'd heard on occasion. It was different. It sounded exhausted and worried. Hermione swallowed and backed away, continuing down the hall. She turned to the gap she was told was her room. It was furnished exquisitely with gold and red, bookshelves lining the walls, and a lamp and armchair. Her bed was large, with curtains around it. Crookshanks lounged on one of her many pillows and all of her luggage had been unpacked and placed around the room.

The Gryffindor changed into a plain white shirt and warm pajama bottoms and sank into her bed, shooing her cat off the pillow. She sighed, pondering what would happen tomorrow. She would have to walk to breakfast with Malfoy, attend classes with him, and it would be more personal than usual. How could she keep from jinxing him? 

The morning came quickly for Hermione. Crookshanks was pawing at her, alerting her to the hour. She stretched and got out of the comfy bed. Quietly, she peered around the door. Draco's door was still shut and the bathroom was open. She padded quickly down the hall, bare feet hardly making noise on the wooden boards. She shut the door quietly behind it and locked it.

After showering, she began brushing her hair and a knock pierced the door. "Granger! I need in." The Slytherin snapped.

"I'm busy, Malfoy." Hermione replied calmly.

"You already showered, I heard you. Now come out."

"No, I said I'm busy."

"Damn it! Just let me in. I need to get ready." He pounded the door again.

Hermione wrapped herself in one of the robes hanging on the hook and opened the door, nearly hitting the boy in the face. "Fine, have it your way." She brushed past him and into her room. She combed through her hair and moved towards a small mirror on the wall near the chestnut vanity and desk in the corner. She grabbed a couple of barrettes out of a drawer, pinning back the top layers of her hair. 

While Draco was in the bathroom, he showered, brushed his teeth, and dressed. He stared at the mirror and rolled up the sleeve of a crisp white button-down. An imprint of a snake and skull were blackly imprinted on his arm. It was said that the Mark was darkest when Voldemort was strong, but Draco also hoped that it was the newness of the curse on his flesh that made it seem so black, like ink stains on his skin. He prayed it would fade over time; the way the mark was now seemed so final. Permanent. He felt like he had ruined everything.

Of course, he couldn't just back out now. It was his job to bring the Death Eaters into the school AND to kill Dumbledore. Draco was only sixteen; he blamed all this on his father. Lucius got caught, so his family needed to pay the consequences. He gave a shuddering sigh, looking into his own hollow, empty eyes in the mirror. The Slytherin looked scared.

"Malfoy!" A bang came on the door. "Malfoy, we have to walk together and breakfast is going to finish before you're out of there." The Gryffindor's voice wafted through the door. Draco turned and quickly rolled down his sleeve, thickening the white fabric so the black tattoo couldn't be seen. He put his robes on over the button down and his black trousers and opened the door.

The witch was standing a foot away with an exasperated look on her face. "Really, Granger. Are you this annoying with Potter and Weasel-bee?" Malfoy growled, slamming the door as he walked forward.

Hermione turned in step with him. "No, because they are normally on time."

"God, you're not my mother." He went through the staircase and emerged into the main room. Their books were sitting in a stack on a medium sized coffee table. "Besides, if you had your nose out of the air, you would notice that there is a kitchen right through there." He pointed and a small hall that showed a fridge and wider room at the end.

Hermione huffed and muttered "asshole" under her breath. She grabbed her books off of the table and stomped across the room. She whipped around, glaring at him. "Are you coming or not? I don't think Dumbledore meant this unity thing as a funny initiation joke."

"Of course, he didn't. I don't consider this a bloody joke." Draco spat. "Besides, I'm not the Mudblood here. Potter and Weasel-bee will listen because it's 'Dumbledore's orders'; the people I know will consider me a bloody fool listening to that codger."

"It's just one year. Let's get it over with Malfoy." Hermione said, the sting of the insult reflecting in her voice. "We need to go down there anyways to get our schedules. You can get what you want here; I'm not hungry anyways." She opened up the banner.

Draco followed limply. Of course it didn't matter where he ate, he hadn't eaten a full meal since he found out about his task.

The pair walked stiffly to the Great Hall, careful not to look, talk, or walk near each other. Hermione's thoughts were filled with anger at Malfoy's comment. Had he learned nothing with Voldemort being back? Everyone could be killed, even purebloods. Voldemort did not care. On the other hand, the Head Boy was contemplating when he could get away from Granger to begin his task. She had proved excessively clingy, no doubt wanting to impress Dumbledore. After classes, the know-it-all would probably find her way to the library. He'd be free to go then.

The walk continued like this, each consumed with their thoughts until they had reached the Great Hall. Most were already in the room, explaining the lack of people about the corridors. The few that had passed by the Heads immediately took on a look of shock, whether if was because they were a year to young, the pair chosen, or that they could stand being seen in proximity. Even now, whisper came from people exiting the room seeing them lingering outside.

"Let's just go. Get this over." Hermione said. "They'll all see us and have a lovely gossip about it." She pushed open the door and waited for the Slytherin to pass through before letting go. They both stood, closer then they had previously, but not touching. It felt to both like there was a crackle between them, how you feel when someone is in your personal space against your wishes. Their breaths caught as they watched the proceedings. It all began with a nudge and whisper from the close ends of the table, then rippled down to the far edges, heads whipping back and forth, eyes widening, students getting up to talk to friends at other tables to contemplate what happened.

He couldn't take it anymore, all the stares. It felt like they all knew. Draco just walked away, sitting down at a large empty space at the Slytherin table, fists clenched. Hermione wrinkled her brow as he left. "Bye." She muttered lowly, striding towards her friends. She placed herself in between Ron and Parvati, trying to ignore the stares.

Ron slammed down his fork. "What the hell, Hermione?"

_No one is harder on me, than myself or so it seems_

_And some say you are my curse, my own worst enemy_

_I thought no one is smarter than me_

_No, I don't need anyone's help_

Safe Ride Home – Cute Is What We Aim For


End file.
